Drunk People Always Tell The Truth
by Red.needs.his.Lizzy
Summary: Liz and Samar had a girls night out where they had one or two too much. Lizzie goes to Red to tell him how she feels.
1. Chapter 1

**That's my first Blacklist fanfiction and I usually don't write in english, since this is not my native language. But I hope you like it. **

**It is a little M-ish in the end, but there is no funny business going on.**

**All grammar mistakes are mine. I hope it is not too bad.**

**I don't own The Blacklist or the characters.**

* * *

><p>It was on a December evening as Samar and Lizzie decided to enjoy a girls night out. They had just closed their recent case and Samar invited Liz once more to join her for a drink, or two maybe. On every other day of the week, Lizzie would have declined her offer, but she felt exhausted and alcohol and a workmate could probably help to make her feel better.<p>

Liz went home after she had finished her paperwork, and looked for a pair of dark skinny jeans, a sleeveless red top and high heels in her drawer. She still had a an hour left before Samar and she were meant to meet at a pub in the center of D.C, so she ran herself a bath to relax from her drained day at work. Red had been gone for most of the time and the task force had to catch Red's latest enemy without his help. God only knows where he had been, but he gave her a call today, to inform her about his return. The warm water eased her sore muscles and the back pain was not noticeable for the first time in a week. Even though she only was 32, she sometimes felt 10 years older. Red told her to see a chiropractor, but unfortunately she had not find the time to do so, yet. Her job occupied most of her time, so that there was barely any time left for other activities, let alone making or meeting friends. She considered Samar, Ressler and Aram a friend, maybe also Red, although her feelings for him were complicated. There were times, when he behaved like the most heart- warming human being and one minute later he was just a cold bastard, the criminal she was used to. The time apart from him were plain torture and she found herself missing him terribly. Even her thoughts wandered just about him and it bothered her. She first thought he could be her father and all she could think about now, was how it would feel to touch him, what cologne he might use and if his hands were calloused or soft. It was perhaps the latter one, since she knows that he had a manicurist.

She dove under the water and let out a silent scream, causing her eventually to come up for air. Her mind already went crazy when he was around and she hoped it would get better when he was away for business, however, she found it even worse. She missed his green eyes and the attention he gave her, his little touches and his voice. The sound of it was dangerous but so damn sexy at the same time. Just thinking about it, made her shudder and raised goosebumps on her neck. She went out of the tube and wrapped a giant towel around her dripping body, then walked to her bedroom to dry off and get dressed. No more thoughts about Raymond Reddington was her motto tonight. He would drive her crazy enough at work.

She slid into her jeans and threw the top over her head, which pointed out her décolleté just fine. She slightly curled her hair, put on some make- up and viewed herself in the mirror and she was satisfied with the result. There were not many times where she found herself attractive but today she felt definitely sexy. Not that she wanted to attract a man's attention, she just wanted to feel like a woman for once and those formal costumes, she wore at work, were not really ladylike.

She arrived at the pub on time and waited outside for Samar who joined her five minutes later. They sat down at the bar and ordered a beer.

"My God Liz, you look hot.", Samar said smiling, eyeing her up and down, "Do you wanna pick up some guys?"

She shook her head and raised a brow, "Come on, you don't look much different than I do."

"But I wanna pick up a guy.", she shrugged and straightened her blouse.

"I thought I sensed some tension between Aram and you."

Samar raised her bottle and emptied it in one gulp, "Yeah, I'm gonna get a little tipsy and visit him after we're done here. I am not shy, but I know he's Poker- Night with his cousins and there's always Whiskey involved. It makes him probably more relaxed." She ordered another beer by raising her empty bottle. "What about you? Do you have anyone in sight?"

The bartender gave her another beer and two shots of Tequila, while pointing to a guy on the other side who smiled at both of them.

Liz averted her eyes from the man, although he looked nice. Brown hair, dreamy blue eyes, in his mid thirties, but she was not in a flirtatious mood, yet, or in other words, she needed more drinks, so Tequila was a good start. She fiddled with her top to conceal her low neckline, which caused Samar to groan out in frustration, "You can tug at your top as much as you want, you would only rip it off entirely. Stop it, take your glass and gulp it down."

She took the shot and threw her head back and swallowed the liquid, which caused her body to shiver in aversion. The first shot was always the worst and Liz needed usually two more until she got used to the taste and the burning feeling in her throat.

"So. Do you have anyone in sight or not, Liz?"

"I am in a relationship with my job.", she sighted, "The only men I see are Ressler, Cooper, Aram and, well...Reddington."

"Aram is mine and Cooper is married. So it's Ressler or Reddington."

"Ressler is not my type.", she responded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Samar only grinned widely and leaned over the bar to whisper something into the bartender's ear, then leaned back and looked at her friend next to her, "And Reddington?"

She was about to finish her beer as Samar asked about Red. She shook her head and coughed to get rid of the lump in her throat, "It is not that I don't want to talk about it at all. I actually had planed not to talk about Reddington, but nevertheless ask me the same question again after a few more drinks, please."

"I knew you would say something like this.", she answered smiling and took the bottle Tequila she had ordered earlier, "This evening is gonna be great."

Two hours and half a bottle of Tequila later, both women were already slightly drunk and laughing constantly. Lizzie's mind was spinning and her view fairly blurred. She was not used to strong alcohol, especially not in large amounts. A hangover would be inevitable, but right now she didn't care. She nibbled on her pretzel when Samar brought Red into their chat again.

"So, Reddington is your type, huh?"

Lizzie refilled their glasses and chuckled, "Ridiculous, isn't it?"

"You mean, he's ridiculously sexy. Don't be embarrassed or something. I could have had him, too...", she said sighting and elaborated as Liz looked at her with a confused expression, "We didn't do anything, but he was hitting on me."

"Samar, you're a huuuge idiot.", she slurred, "I wouldn't hesitate."

"He's a manipulative criminal."

"So what?", she waved away her hand dramatically, " He smells incredibly good, is intelligent, witty and I can't even stop looking at his lips when he is talking, and I find myself thinking of the things he can do with them."

"Y' should tell him just that.", Samar said and patted her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm gonna call a cab."

"Really?"

"Really.", she nodded enthusiastically.

Samar raised her glass, smiling widely, "Go for it, Baby!"

Their glasses touched with a loud clink before Liz paid her bill and slipped into her coat. They bid each other goodnight and she stumbled out of the sticky bar into the cold air. It felt like somebody had hit her with a hammer and her mind became dizzier than before.

She flagged a cab and told the driver the address. She was drunk, but thrilled and wondered if Red was still awake, or probably already asleep. Even if he would be asleep, she won't mind to wake him up. The mere thought of her upcoming 'attack' sent little shock waves through her body. He definitely wouldn't expect it. The lights of the city faded away until they came to a halt in front of a rather small house. Everything was dark inside, so he was probably sleeping. For the first time, she was well aware of what she wanted.

Him.

She was feeling bold and would do everything to get it, so she got rid of her coat first.

She tottered over to his door and rang the doorbell three times in a row. Suddenly, her feet started to hurt – thanks to her High Heels – so she took them off and used her shoes to knock on his door, whereby a loud 'BANG' occurred, which was impossible to overhear. Nevertheless, there wasn't any light to be seen, therefore she added a high pitched "REDDIN'TON" to the annoyed knocking. And it was effective. She heard footsteps approaching and was greeted by a groaning Red, in only blue pajama pants and a white shirt.

"Lizzie! What a pleasure at... 2 in the morning.", he said sleepy and squinted into the darkness to make out her features.

"Reeed, my favorite criminal mastermind.", she responded overly happy and flung her arms around his neck.

He didn't know what was happening. Was he still sleeping and probably dreaming, although he could clearly smell her soap, and a hint of smoke as well as alcohol. Wait. Alcohol? Was she drunk? His hands hung loosely at his sides when she buried her head against his chest and murmured softly.

"Are you drunk, sweetheart?"

"Just a little tipsy."

The cold wind blew heavily, which caused Lizzie to shiver against him, so he gently slid his arm around her waist and led her inside. She was obviously more than a 'little typsy' and he hadn't the slightest clue why she was there.

He supported her to get into the kitchen and helped her to sit down carefully onto one of the chairs.

"I get you some water.", he stated a little worried, "Why are you here, Lizzie?"

"Um...I missed you"

He furrowed his brows, while he filled the glass, "Okay, and it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

Lizzie shook her head, although he couldn't even see it and dropped her heels on the floor, "Nah."

"Nah?", he chuckled throaty, "Oh dear, sweetheart. How many drinks did you have?"

She walked slowly towards him and put each hand against the kitchen counter, so he couldn't escape. When he turned around with the glass in his hand, he flinched for a short moment, as he saw her standing close to him. He was trapped.

He tilted his head and pursed his lips, holding her glass in his hands, "You should drink this."

"I'm not thirsty.", she whispered.

"Do you want something else?"

"You know, I had a few...drinks with Samar, tonight. We talked about you."

Her hands found his waist and her fingertips glided his sides up, over his chest and to his shoulders. She stood on tiptoes and nuzzled his neck, breathing in his unique scent. He was intoxicating.

Red was seldom surprised, let alone shocked, but his Lizzie never ceased to amaze him.

He had a tight grip on the kitchen counter now, and tried to push her away, but watching how her hands moved over his body was much more fascinating. He hummed in appreciation and inclined his head to give her better access.

"About what exactly?", he asked in a husky voice.

She peppered his neck with small kisses up to his ear, "Mhm, just that you're intelligent, witty..", she whispered seductively and let her hands wander down his spine to his butt, "and incredibly sexy.", with that she bit his earlobe and soothed the point with her tongue.

His breathing became shallow as he felt her hands ran down his back, raising goosebumps behind them and let out a low groan. He had to stop this now. She was not herself and it wouldn't be fair to take advantage of her under those circumstances.

"Don't", he breathed and swallowed the lump in his throat, "You don't want this."

"And I really love your scent.", she mumbled against his jaw, ignoring his recent words.

Her fingers slid to the waistband and she cupped him through his pants, "I always wondered how it would feel to touch you, your body on top of mine and how you might taste."

"God, Lizzie", he moaned.

Her free hand traced small patterns on his neck before she pulled him closer to cover her lips with his. That was when he almost lost his remaining self-control. He grabbed her wrist to stop her from further movements and put some space between them.

"Let's get you to bed. You should rest."

"If you join me.", she smiled innocently.

He let out a breath in frustration, "Sure.", he responded, but he was certain that she would fall asleep as soon as her body would touch the mattress.

Of course, he would love to join her, but he was a gentleman after all. He was sure that she would be angry enough tomorrow, if she remembered anything from tonight. But who can resist such an attractive women?

He lifted her up and carried her upstairs. She could sleep in his bed and he would take the couch.

"I forgot to add that you're quite the gentleman.", she said and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you.", he laid her down and tucked her in, stroking over her forehead with his thumb, "Sleep well, sweetheart."

She had already closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep when Red dropped a kiss onto her hair.

Red, however, was wide awake and needed a cold shower before he could even think about getting some rest. The following days would clearly be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this was planned to be only a oneshot, but I decided to make it a multi- chapter story. Thanks for your reviews and favs. **  
><strong>This is M-rated for sexual content. I'm sorry, I got a little carried away. <strong>  
><strong>All grammar mistakes are mine. <strong>

**I don't own The Blacklist.**

* * *

><p>Lizzie woke up with the worst hangover ever. Her head was pounding, she felt dizzy and that damn room was way too bright. She looked around to make out where she was, but couldn't recognize anything. Did she had a One Night Stand? She took a glimpse under the blanket to find her still fully closed, except her shoes were missing. So she didn't went home with some random guy. Thank god. Her head was buried into the pillow while she tried hard to remember what had happened last night. She was with Samar and they had been absolutely drunk. Lizzie breathed in deeply, and repeated her recent action, when a familiar scent enveloped her mind.<p>

Red.

Oh God. She had spent the night at Red's house. How did she ended up there? He must have seen her in this horrible state. Did she say something? Or worse? Did she do something she might regret? Suddenly, she felt like vomiting and stumbled into the bathroom to kneel before the toilet. Never would she do something like that again.

She bent over and failed against her will not to puke. Her fingers gripped the toilet seat tightly. She groaned out in pain and heard a deep, smooth voice in the distance as she tucked her hair away with one hand.

"Lizzie, let me help you.", Red said, bending down and holding her hair back.

It couldn't get worse from here, now that he saw her in her current state. It was embarrassing. She let out a small groan and supported her head with her hand.

"Feeling better, sweetheart?", he chuckled and drew soothing circles on her back with his other hand.

She squinted and leaned back against the wall.

"What am I doing here, Red?", she mumbled.

"You showed up at 2 in the morning.", he shrugged and gave her two pills, "Take these. You should feel better soon."

"Thank you.", she swallowed them quickly and sipped from a glass of water, which was placed on the floor next to her.

The nerve under his eye twitched and he nodded in understanding as he looked at his watch.

"Well, you can take a shower, if you want. Towels are in the shelf."

It seems that she couldn't remember anything from last night. He should be grateful for that, but on the other hand it bothered him. She will probably ask him later on, and he wouldn't lie to her. He never did.

While Lizzie took a shower, Red prepared some fruits and made coffee, although he preferred tea, but he knew that Lizzie could use a cup. She returned after a while in her old clothes. It felt like a deja vu, since Red still wore his sleeping clothes. He added lemon to her coffee, an old home remedy from his father, which should help to diminish her hangover.

"Do you feel better?", he asked without looking at her and placing the items on the table instead, "I made coffee and a little power-breakfast. You need vitamins."

She sat down, sipped from her coffee and grimaced, "Coffee is sour"

"Drink up. It's lemon. You'll be as good as new after breakfast. Trust me."

They enjoyed, well, more or less enjoyed their breakfast in awkward silence. Lizzie wanted to know badly what happened, whereas Red wanted to avoid that topic for now. She knew that something was wrong. He never were that silent towards her. She only hoped that she didn't tell him about her feelings for him. No, she wouldn't do that. Lizzie cleared her throat and finally decided to get rid of the elephant in the room.

"What happened after I arrived here, Red?"

He was about to finish his grapefruit, when she asked.

"I offered you a glass of water and brought you to bed.", he said, looking up now, trying to sound as flat as possible. He could still feel her hands on his body, her soft lips pressed against his when he closed his eyes, and he wanted to feel her again, again and again.

"That's it? I mean... I apologize, if I did something inappropriate."

Red pursed his lips, and reopened his eyes, "That depends on your definition of inappropriate.", he answered, his voice all husky.

Her eyes widened in surprise and fear. She had been right. She embarrassed herself once more in front of him.

"Tell me. What have I done?", she responded and buried her face into her palms.

"Well, you threw yourself at me and said that you missed me.", he said while standing up and cleaning up the the table.

Lizzie shook her head and felt her cheeks turning red, "What else?", she mumbled into her palms.

"We don't have to talk about this, if it makes you uncomfortable."

Again, she shook her head, "No, no. Please, go on!"

He leaned casually against the kitchen table, with his arms folded and looked down to her.

"As I said before, I offered you a glass of water and...", he paused, "and then you told me that you're quite fond of me", he exclaimed a little too proudly.

Little by little the memory of the recent night came to her awareness. Her words. His scent. Her touches. His rejection. She made a complete fool of herself. Why couldn't the ground just open up and swallow her? She stood up, facing the floor, and therefore completely ignoring Red, who still watched her every move.

"I should go!", she said quietly.

Her movements were stopped by his hand on her wrist, "I think we should rather continue our little encounter from last night."

"Uh, we shouldn't?"

He spun her around and pushed her against the kitchen table, a smug grin playing across his lips, "Oh sweetheart, we definitely should. I have to admit, I underestimated you."

He wrapped his hands around her to take the hem of her shirt, and slid his fingers beneath the fabric to touch her delicate skin. How many times he had dreamed of this. Being close to her, smell her, kiss her, marking her as his. His hot breath ghosted over her shoulder, his lips brushing her skin lightly, until he found her ear.

"I love dominant women, who know what they want. Now, show me how much you want me, Elizabeth!", he whispered hoarsely into her ear, his grip loosening.

The decision was up to her, and although he remained close, he didn't make a move. He just stared at her. He could see how dilated her pupils already were, and the want in her eyes. She smiled mischievously and hopped onto the table, then wrapped her legs around his hips to pull him flush against her, causing a small groan from him.

"Dembe isn't here?", she asked seductively, while she wound her arms around his neck. If he was up for this, then why should she reject him? He wanted her as much as she wanted him, and to be honest she couldn't wait any longer to feel him.

He shook his head and traced her waistline with his fingertips, "We have the house for us until tomorrow."

That answer was enough for her. Lizzies shoulders rose and fell faster than usually as her breathing became more frantic. She leaned forward and in an instant her lips were on his. His hands cupped her cheeks as their lips moved perfectly together in a passionate kiss. A rush of heat started in her chest and slowly spread throughout her entire body. Although Red was used to be in control, she wouldn't let that happen this time. Tilting her head, Lizzie deepened the kiss and traced his lower lip with her tongue. He parted his lips then, and she could taste tea, grapefruit and something that just can be described as Red as his tongue ran across hers. Their bodies were pressed tightly against each other, their breathing mingling in the air. Red moaned from deep within his throat, his hand tangled into her hair as he gently nibbled on her bottom lip. They parted eventually when the urge to breath became too much, but Lizzie wanted more.

More of him.

She knew it wasn't right to do this with a wanted criminal, but her desire for him boiled over, over the years until it became unbearable. She wanted to make him moan her name. Elizabeth, not Lizzie. Lizzie sounded like a little girl, but Elizabeth was a grown up woman who had needs, and right now she needed him out of his clothes.

She tightened her grip around his hips, his arousal now evident between his legs as her hands scratched down his spine to the hem of his shirt. Within a second she tossed the fabric to the floor, revealing his chest hair. She wanted to touch it since she first took a glimpse of it. Her eyes roamed over his body, recognizing several scars on his chest. Reaching up, her hands followed the line of hair from his chest over his slightly plump belly to the waistband of his pants. Not that she was bothered about the little imperfections on his body. Quite the opposite was the case. This man released the beast in her.

Reds hums turned into a soft moan when her forefingers tucked at his pants. She felt him held his breath as she placed open mouth kisses along his jaw to the pulse point of his neck, sucking the skin lightly. The smell of his cologne, mixed with his natural scent hit her mind, causing goosebumps along the length of her arm. She never believed that people could get addicted to each other, but he was definitely like a drug. Yes, he was her personal heroin. Of that she was sure.

He grabbed her top, already impatient to get a look of her perfectly shaped body, but his intentions were stopped as she started to roll her hips softly against his throbbing erection. He released a groan and put some space between them, pointing to her shirt and a low "Off" escaped from his throat.

Lizzie gladly obeyed, then jumped from the table, and pushed him a little too roughly against the wall. His description of Lizzies character echoed in his head. _'She is volatile, unpredictable. Soft, hard,..then soft again.', a_nd he loved that about her. He reached for her and leaned in for another searing kiss, sucking her lower lip into his mouth, while his hands were already busy to open her pants, leaving her only in her red underwear and he wondered if she did that on purpose. If so, she succeeded, because it turned him on even more. She broke the kiss and released a moan as he teased her through her panties, throwing back her head at the sensation. Her skin was already on fire beneath his light touch. Clutching at his shoulders, she rocked against his hand to get the friction she was desperately seeking. Even through her panties, he could feel how wet she already was, and he had barely touched her. Smiling smugly, Red swiftly reached beneath the fabric and circled her clit painfully slowly with his thumb. Thank god that they were alone, because he was sure that Dembe wouldn't have appreciated to hear the obscenities which left Lizzies lips, although his moans weren't quiet either as she dug her nails into his skin in response.

He watched her in awe, and her reaction to his ministrations only spurred him on to go on faster and harder. She interlaced her fingers behind his neck, her pulse beating rapidly against her chest as he quickened the pace. With their cheeks connected, he withdrew his hand to stroke along her belly to her still covered breasts. He was about to reach behind her when she held on to his wrist, and took his finger into her mouth. She released his hand with a last kiss on his fingertip as a sort of a promise what she was about to do next. His eyes grew wide and he licked his lips eagerly as their eyes met.

She smiled seductively and shoved down his pants, whereby Red released a sigh in relief. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of him. He was bigger than Tom and her former lovers, and she was dying to taste him, but she didn't want to rush this. Instead, she took his sweet time with him. Lizzie pecked him on his lips, before she slowly kneeled down and started placing wet open mouth kisses on his abdomen, causing his muscles to twitch involuntary as she pressed her lips beneath his naval. He drew a deep breath when he felt her hands massaging his thighs gently.

She wet her palm and slowly curved her fingers around his erect shaft. It was about time that Raymond Reddington let go of his controlled behavior. As Lizzie began to slide her fist up and down his length, Red rocked his hips in the same rhythm.

"That's good!", he groaned in approval.

They were interrupted by a ringing cell phone. As it turned out, it was Reds which was placed on the table next to him. He blinked towards the screen and moaned loudly in half pleasure and frustration.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I have to take this one.", he breathed out.

She looked up, and stopped her hand from moving, "You have one minute."

He raised an eyebrow and answered the call, "It's better be important."

"**It is. Where is Agent Keen?" **

He looked down to her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Close by."

"**I need to talk to her." **

"That's not possible."

"**Why not?" **

"Well,she has a handful of things to do.", he answered flatly.

"**Cut the crap, Reddington. This is important" **

He bit down hard on his lip to muffle his moan as she licked from the base of his cock to the head. His grip on her hair tightened to stop her from going any further, "But so is lunch... Is there something I should tell her?", he asked, his voice throaty.

"**Cancel your lunch. We need the two of you at the Post Office." **

"We will be there in...half an hour", he exclaimed and dropped the phone onto the floor.

"I guess we have to continue this tonight.", Red sighted.

She shook her head, teasing him with her forefinger, "But first let me finish what I've started, sweetheart.", she smiled boldly.

"That's my girl."

She squeezed him in response to his recent comment, and closed her hand around his rigid cock for the second time this day. Now that they seem not to have as much time as she would like, she pumped her fist up and down faster. His breathing quickened and his muscles tensed up as she tightened her grasp on his throbbing girth, spreading the clear fluid along his length with her strokes. Her tongue swirled around the engorged tip, eliciting a whimper like she'd never heard it before from him. He grabbed a handful of her hair, encouraging her to go further, and she was more than happy to oblige. When her lips finally encircled his thick shaft, he groaned deeply. She enjoyed the noises he made as her mouth worked him mercilessly. His moans intensified by the time she quickened her pace, bringing him closer to the edge. The color on his face lived up to his name. Red didn't guide her, since she was proving that she didn't need any guidance from him. She knew which buttons to push. Every part of him was flooded with warmth, his body tense like a bowstring "Stop!", he moaned breathlessly. A last warning before he would fall apart, but she only sucked him harder. He started to tremble, his hips rocking rapidly to slide in deeper.

"Elizabeth", he groaned in ecstasy, closing his eyes and jerking his hips.

Red rested against the wall and tried to regain his normal breathing. Neither of them spoke for what it seems minutes. He felt Lizzie kissing her way up until they were on eye level.

"You okay?", she mumbled against his lips.

He slid his arm around her waist and smirked happily, "Mhmm, although I would feel better, if I could give you the same pleasure."

She grinned, "Let's continue this tonight."

"Of course.", he watched the time on his watch and sighted, "I need a shower before we leave."

"Care if I join you?"

"Well, then I have to call back Ressler.", he chuckled.

"That was Ressler on the phone?", she asked.

"Yes. Does that bother you?"

"No, but I'm glad you didn't mention that before."

She turned on her heels, slowly walking backwards and opened her red bra, leaving her in only her panties, "Are we gonna talking about him, or can we please drop this until we're done with the shower?

Red shook his head, looking shamelessly to her breasts as they walked towards the bathroom, "The only name I want to hear from you in my house is Raymond."

With that, he closed the bathroom door behind them.


End file.
